Two conventional types of circuitry which are used in integrated electronic circuits are transistor-transistor logic (TTL) and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). Because TTL and CMOS circuits use different power supply voltages they cannot be freely intermingled. Typically, TTL logic circuits have a logic low trip point of no greater than 0.8 volt to guarantee a logic low and a logic high trip point of at least 2.0 volts to guarantee a logic high. However, CMOS logic circuits have a trip point at approximately one-half of the power supply voltage which is typically either .+-.5, .+-.6, or +12 volts. TTL circuits typically utilize 5 volt power supplies. Therefore, various power supply configurations are required when TTL circuits are used with CMOS circuits. Others have used a conventional CMOS inverter with a 5 volt power supply which can accept both TTL and CMOS logic level inputs. However, such circuits are limited to 5 volt power supply configurations and are relatively slow for many applications. Integrated circuits which allow use of different power supply voltages and which can accomodate TTL or CMOS inputs in response to a control signal and provide a CMOS output are also known. One such circuit which is commercially available is the MC 14414 sold by Motorola, Inc. However, such circuits do not provide both inputs and outputs with CMOS or TTL voltages and generally have a limited range of control voltages which provide a TTL level of operation.